winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SolanaCorona
Hello there, I just wanted to let you know that I had responded to your question on your forums, and unlocked Heart of a Fairy. Please let me know if you have any questions! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 21:47, July 21, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower You're welcome :D Oh, I've checked it, so far it's pretty good. The pictures however will be put in galleries, which makes it look neat. Technically, at the moment, it's just you and me editing in the comics. On occasion the other users will too ahaha but either way, glad to have you on board ^^ Oh, one more thing, when leaving a message, instead of clicking edit, just select "Leave a Message" that way, I don't have to scroll all the way up to the message. ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:16, July 22, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Also, one more thing, be sure to read our rules/standards, we also don't use contractions when writing in our articles so be sure to avoid that in the future. Thanks :D WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:23, July 22, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Not at all, you're not bombarding me with messages. It's nice to see users committed to editing. And I've unlocked all three of them for you, the unlock will expire within three days. ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:48, July 23, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Done. :D WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 08:53, July 25, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hello There, The Page You Requested Soaf To Unlock Is Now Unlock. ❥The Power Of ☼ Light & Dark ☽ 20:46, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I've unlocked it for you ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:40, August 10, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Done. Soaf (talk) 23:05, August 13, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Hello SolanaCorona, I have read your comment on the Magix on Ice page and the comic I think in my opinion belongs to 0 seasons at all. I do recall one of them which had some Winx Club in some Food transformation that isn't related to any season. I think it a spin-off. Soaf (talk) 19:49, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Not to be rude or anything but I saw that you left some comics article that aren't finishes for whatever reason. I suggest using this website: http://winxclubcomics.tumblr.com/winxcomic as it has all the comics up to the 113th comic but it be adding more I guess in the future. Soaf (talk) 19:53, September 15, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Mind Leaving A Comment Here? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 12:15, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Wow, fantastic screenshots of the World of Winx. What site are you using to watch World of Winx? Soaf (talk) 00:56, November 9, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Ah, that good news to hear. I just did part of World of Winx - Episode 103/Script. I getting there to finishing it up although I did like hmm...5% of it? Oh well, watching the USA Election. I hoping Hillary Clinton wins. Soaf (talk) 01:38, November 9, 2016 (UTC)Soaf I was listening of WOW Season 1 Episode 1 again and it sounds like Super-Sue to be honest but I not really sure. Soaf (talk) 00:45, November 12, 2016 (UTC)Soaf :Hello there Solana, :Thanks for uploading images to the WOW episodes but please be sure to not crop them, as we want them to be complete. However, outfits taken from the show, and images from the comics are exempt from this rule. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:39, November 18, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Page unlocked Soaf (talk) 20:07, November 27, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Pages you requested which are Love for Layla, Needless Courage and Love and Duty has been unlocked. I will know when you are finished by editing. Soaf (talk) 00:34, December 29, 2016 (UTC)Soaf :Thank you for your edit in World of Winx - Episode 109, but please be sure not to add cropped images to the articles. Repeating such an act (after third warning) can lead you to being blocked for a certain amount of time. Thank you for your cooperation. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:06, January 30, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hiya :D Yeah, we need to add them to the others, that's a lot of unlocking for me to do TTOTT ahaha I think there are some that aren't locked yet so I guess you can focus on those. Hmm, I don't think they have any official summaries of the issues though so we'll just have to do the summaries ourselves. Oh so I arranged Greta's page the Comics section, do you think this way it looks better or does it look more crowded? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 03:35, March 3, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Unlocked all requested pages you listed on my talkpage. Soaf (talk) 11:22, March 6, 2017 (UTC)Soaf All pages have been unlocked. The page The Scream of the Banshee has been locked. Soaf (talk) 01:40, March 10, 2017 (UTC)Soaf The Stone of Memories has been relocked by BelieveInMagic814. The pages that you requested are unlocked. Please do note that Dragon's Flame is not a comic actually, it just the article of Bloom's Dragon Flame history and such. The one that is a comic is Dragon's Flame (comic) Soaf (talk) 11:17, March 19, 2017 (UTC)Soaf The stuff you recently added to Bloom and Sky's page (the season two events) is from the 4Kids dub. I thought everything on the Wiki was supposed to be based on the RAI dub. I'm confused. The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 00:57, May 2, 2017 (UTC) The Oblivious Prattler Just this paragraph from what I saw: "After hearing a rumor about Sky still being with Diaspro....She is successful and immediately afterwards Sky asks her to be his girlfriend to which she agrees." In the RAI dub, they're not talking about Diaspro. They're just talking about an "adventure" Bloom just had (going to the archive room, I think), and Sky is asking her about it. The "Will you be my girlfriend" thing didn't happen, either. Originally in that episode, Bloom and Sky are fighting over her obsession with Avalon. After she heals Sky, he just tells her, "I've been stupid." The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 11:04, May 2, 2017 (UTC) The Oblivious Prattler You're welcome. Sorry for accusing you then. So you're going through and adding to/fixing up all the couple pages? Not surprisingly, I'm pretty much the only person who's been working on Aisha and Nex's page. I'm almost done with it. Are you gonna split it up with tabs like the other pages? It might be worth it, assuming this couple is still together in season eight (I don't see why not). The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 02:23, May 3, 2017 (UTC) The Oblivious Prattler I own the comic "Nex's Test," and I've already translated it. I wanna work on that page, but I know the comics are kinda your pet project. Do you want me to leave it alone and let you do it, or is okay for me to do it? The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 19:06, May 4, 2017 (UTC) The Oblivious Prattler Hey Solana, I'm planning to change the titles of the comics. You know how it's named like: The Castle. I wanna change that, to something like Issue 1: The Castle or Comic 1: The Castle. What do you think? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:32, May 17, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Ah, okie dokie, I'll start then. Yeah, the relinking thing but we can just leave a redirect when we rename it, it'll be easier that way. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:37, May 18, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Tecna's Father In the early comics, King Cryos was her father, so wouldn't it make more sense to link the page to him? Also, he looked different, so maybe his comic appearance should be shown on his page. The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 22:00, May 26, 2017 (UTC) He has a wife. She shows up in "Love for Layla" (I think she shows up before that, too, but I'm not sure). I'm almost positive he's referred to as King Cryos at some point, but I couldn't find it when I looked through the comics just now. The Oblivious Prattler (talk) 22:26, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey Solana, just wanted to let you know I've blocked the person vandalizing the pages and I'll be deleting the pages as well. Rest assured ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:21, June 14, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower I'm fine with your suggestion. -- 02:53, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Well, it seems Jasmine already took care of the problem. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 14:25, June 14, 2017 (UTC) WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:49, June 21, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower ^^ Afternoon x) It's midnight in France :p So, Iginio Straffi is a good friend of my cousin. One day he comes at house, and I am a very curious person ;) I scream !!! X) I ask him all things about witches. Yes, Tabitha (Second name Olivia) is the witch of green smoke. (Yeah I know it's strange) Polly is the witch of snut and puke. I know it's totally disgusting. Sorry I don't have so much Wi-Fi, my Wi-Fi is glitchy in my house right now. So, I don't want to post fake things on the wikia because, I hate false informations. I search to on the Russian wikia, because in the dub they said names etc. And I added what Iginio said to me. Also, some witches were on a 2007 site I don't really remember. So here ^^ Btw did you have Instagram ? I'm gonna have 2000 followers ���� I am 14 and you ? WHO IS UR FAVORITE WINX AND ANTAGONIST, sorry imma curious lol. I think all it's on my description. I forget to add Rouco I totally ship her with Johnna Sorry If I am too curious lol x) I remember the old 4kids site...That miss me...But with wayback machine we can access it :D Games and others good times :) I'm French, my winx club website was different. But...Idk I think people treath me like a lyer. For Winx Girls adresses they deleted it (they add it next because they verrifies) i think --WinxJohnna (talk) 22:33, July 25, 2017 (UTC)'léo I didn't find your favorites. Your favorite what ? Winx x) Mine are Flora, Stella, Layla and Tecna. :) I am a big fan of minor characters Okay. About Kenny, he actually appears in the series not in the comics. About Miftah, I see...They seem to be way behind but oh well, I guess they are busy. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 05:19, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Roy's New Magical Weapons (Comics Only) Hello Solana! I'd never read comic issues before. I want to ask you if you have a picture of Roy's magical shield, so message me soon! Sorry for bothering you, Skyspecialists Skyspecialist (talk) 03:40, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Idk if you have seen this, but would you mind voicing your thoughts? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:14, October 19, 2017 (UTC) So, that means King Cryos & Magnethia will have a separate page then? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 14:32, October 19, 2017 (UTC) But then, it feels really confusing to add everything into King Cryos' page tho. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:41, October 20, 2017 (UTC) So, King & Queen of Titania? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫]] 15:34, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Winx Infinity is a series that i've been working on since April 2012. It is a fan web series and takes place in an alternate universe with new characters, villains, and stories. It also has characters from across every Winx Club media. In this series, Bloom is with a new group of members like Giselle, Cornelia, Aquila, Emma, Irma, Orpheu, etc. Superjake15 (talk) 01:46, December 24, 2017 (UTC)Jake GanttSuperjake15 (talk) 01:46, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you and your family. About these spells, sure, I don't have any problem with you adding them so you can start anytime you want to. Thanks for the hard works, 'cause I barely read comics and could not catch up with all of them. -- 12:35, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Just to let you know some spells from #107 hasn't been created yet. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 19:52, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey Solana, I was scanning through some comic pages and noticed that some spell pages weren't created yet, so I decided to list them here: *Dragon's Flame - (Issue 31) *Magic Chain - (Issue 37) *Dragon Power - (Issue 40) *Power of Ice - (Issue 43) *Magic Net - (Issue 45) *Dragon Fire Power - (Issue 51) *"Shockwave at maximum volume!" - (Issue 52) *"Winds of freedom and justice!" - (Issue 53) *"Turbines and storms are mine!" / "Relentless turbine and storm!" - - (Issue 56), (Issue 58) *"Power of stormy weather, attack! Winds release and clouds of black!" - (Issue 60) *"Force and power of root, enemies divide!" - (Issue 66) *Magic Flight - (Issue 102) *Power of the Shaman - (Issue 116) ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 18:21, January 3, 2018 (UTC) *Dragon's Flame in Issue 31 - Well, I guess we can write it as use along in convergence with Diaspro. *Power of Ice in Issue 43 - Well, I don't think we have a page named "Ice Power" so that will have a page. *Shockwave at Max Volume - Yeah, I was confused with how to word it. *Stormy's Spells in Issues 56 and 58, Issue 60 / Flora's spell in Issue 66 - Okay, I guess so. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 19:27, January 3, 2018 (UTC) So, just refresh something, Tecna's parents are Cyros (Comics)/King of Titania and Queen of Titania? ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:09, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Okay. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:24, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I would love to ask if there's any talent appearing in the comic series (WOW arc)? -- 15:38, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Front Pages of Comics Hi Solana, so I've noticed you've been adding comic pages onto the gallery and they're really good quality. But could replace the ones that are already present with yours? Because there might be multiple duplicates and some are already part of many pages, it'll save you a lot of time. Thanks! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 07:55, February 18, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Like for example, issue 56 Magix on Ice. The cover of that issue is very similar to the one that you've posted in Bloom's gallery. So it's technically the same one, and therefore there is more than one. Not to mention yours is better quality and has more details. So just replace the one found in this comic article. Err, does this make more sense? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 21:17, February 18, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hmm, I see what you're saying. I guess we can leave it as is then. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 19:57, February 21, 2018 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hi. Sorry for late response. I'm too busy with work to stay online and barely can make an edit. Hope you understand. As I don't (really) read comics, I want to ask a question, in the list of spell usages you added, is there any time when the spell's name is not called out or mentioned? -- 03:10, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Ah, if so then I believe you can go on. -- 04:57, March 4, 2018 (UTC) I unlocked these for you. Please contact any active admin or rollback to lock them back. About unlocking any other pages, you can also contact them. Don't worry about the progress 'cause I don't have intention of rushing anyone, and you even work harder than me. -- 03:00, March 11, 2018 (UTC)